It's You
by BlessingAlli234
Summary: Joe is supposed o be dead he isn't it took all of her to love him again as alex not Joe. But when he starts to remember he remembers his mom. That broke him once again.


Miley P.O.V

"Joe!'' I called out, running after him.

He stopped and turned around, facing me. He had a grimace look on his face.

"What do you want?'' he said in a low voice.

I was surprised. Joe used to be a happy person. But when his mom died his grades dropped and he became depressed and very unhappy. He used to smile all the time and I used to love him like that, I still love him. He just doesn't know that. He hates me and he thinks that I hate him too. I wish he would just cheer up.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing.'' I answered cheerfully. I was trying to lift the mood.

"Well I'm-'' He was cut off by his ringtone "You should've of known, the price of evil.''

I watched him pick up the phone then walk away. I know I shouldn't have tried, he hates me now.

Joe's P.O.V

I walked into the house and there lay Nick, watching TV.

"Where is Kevin?'' I asked, shaking

''He left for 'work'.'' He replied putting air quotes around the word work.

Kevin kills people for a job. We have people in our basement, mostly women. Well we USED to have people in our basement until Nick told our dad that Kevin was bringing people home. Kevin got angry when dad said he should stop or he was coming to check on us. After that we have never had people in our basement ever since.

I went to my room and I thought about Miley. I look at the photo of me and her kissing. I remember that moment, we were in the park and we were good friend just talking and taking pictures. We were just taking pictures and there was one when we pretended to kiss but we ended up kissing for real.

She was the only joy in my life after my mom died. Kevin told me to stay away from her because she was bad news. And I listened to him because he killed people for a living and he could anything to Miley. I wish my mom was here to put things right again. My dad should be here but he is always away on business. I don't believe anything he says for one minute. I know he has a girlfriend; he met her after mom died. She was in his drink confessions club. My dad started to drink after mom died and a lot. Every day I came home from school he'd be laying on the couch, half dead. It even tempted me to start drinking myself to death to be with my mom. But what was the point; I fooled myself that someone actually needed me here. Now I can't do anything because there is camera's around the house even in my room so I have to be careful. I needed some way to calm myself down so I joined the shooting club; There I met a man that used to be an ex criminal and he offered me a packet of coke for 100 dollars and I was about to my hand in my pocket but I thought about how my mom died. My mom overdosed on her medication; I blame my dad for putting her through hell he cheated on her every single year and then swore on our lives that he loved her. I know he didn't. I could tell by the flashes of disgust on his face every time she turned around. He hated her.

Miley's P.O.V

I walked down the hall, looking for Mandy, my girl best friend. She knew about Joe and everything. In fact she was Joe's cousin but they weren't close but she saw him every now and again. But recently she hasn't been around there because Kevin threatened her.

"Hey.'' I said to Mandy.

"Hey. Um… Have you heard about Joe?'' She asked.

"No what happened?'' I asked.

She stayed quiet and she looked at the floor. I saw a tear drop tear away from her green eyes. I've never seen her so upset, she's usually she smiled all the time, Like Joe used to.

"He's dead.'' She said, sinking to the floor.

"He can't be ,How?'' I asked, sinking down next to Mandy with tears spilling out my eyes.

**Chapter 2**

Miley's P.O.V

That was two years ago and now I'm in college studying music because that's what Joe wanted to do.

I'm walking down the hall looking at my feet because I feel people stare at me and then suddenly I'm on the floor and my books are scattered around me.

"Sorry.'' I hear a voice say.

I look up and I saw him. Joe. The gorgeous broken piece of art had been fixed. He was smiling like he just got kissed by an angel.

"Are you alright?'' He said, waving his hand in my face. He helped me up and he picked up the books and handed them to me.

" Yeah. Thanks. Um….What's your name?''. I asked, hoping that he wasn't a figure of my imagination.

"It's Alex. What's yours?'' He asked.

"It's Miley. Sorry I'm acting weird. You look like someone I used to know.'' I said.

"Did you stop being friends or something?" He asked.

"No. He died.' I replied. I was looking at his hands, searching for the little heart tattoo we got together when we were just 15 years old.

"Oh. You're looking at my tattoo.'' He said revealing his heart shaped tattoo from under his sleeve.

It is him. He has the tattoo. He is acting really strange, his name's not Alex, its Joe. And he's acting different and he doesn't remember who I am. He can't be pretending because he looks serious.

"Do you have two brothers called Nick and Kevin?'' I asked.

"Yes I do. Why?'' He questioned

"So was Joe's.'' I told him.

"Wow. Spooky. And next thing you're going to be telling me that he looked like me, well.'' He said, chuckling.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is you ARE him.'' I said looking at him with a serious face on.

Joe's P.O.V

This girl was weird. She thinks my name is Joe and she saying that I look like him too. I'm starting to think I am this guy.

"To be fair. I had a car accident two years ago and I got amnesia. I can't remember anything. Kevin was there and he told me I was Alex Jonas and then I got confused because my dad kept on calling me Joe. And so do you. Well, kind of. How did you know me when I was normal? You know Joe?'' I asked.

" We were best friends and we dated for a bit and we were completely in love.'' She told me.

"What happened?'' I asked

I watched her and she looked at the floor. She looked comfortable and then the next second, she was gone. I miss already and I don't know her. I think.

Nick P.O.V

I was walking to algebra and I could of sworn I saw Miley but it couldn't of been her she stopped talking to me and Kevin after Joe "died''. I wish we'd have never told Mandy that Joe had passed. I had to pretend to cry. Actually I did cry, Kevin got me to run Joe over then drive away. You know a hit and run. You know, enough damage to cause amnesia. Obviously Joe can't remember his own name so we told him it was Alex and that he has never had a girlfriend and he was a quiet child. He believed us and ever since then he hasn't trusted anyone. But if he sees Miley he might be happier. And act like he used to when Mom was alive. Oh shit, we forgot to tell him about mom. I don't think he thinks about having a Mom, his mind is usually away with the fairies.

Joe's P.O.V

I can't believe that I saw someone that remembers me from my past life actually likes me. I was told that I had no friends and that I never have a girlfriend. I was unattractive and that I kept away from the outside. And now that I met Miley I know it is not true. I used to be in love and have a best friend. I don't know if she likes me now because she just walked away when I asked her what happened. I think it must have been tragic for her not have said anything.

I saw Nick and I walked the other way. I couldn't believe that he kept Miley from me. I now remember my feelings for her and I think I still have a chance with her. I'm not gonna say anything in case Kevin decides to get Nick to run me over again. They think I don't know, but I only remember little pieces of my past.


End file.
